Chapter 1: When Love Goes Wild
by givemeadime
Summary: Ruthie loves her boyfriend Vincent, but what would happen if another boy liked Ruthie at the same time? This is story is the 1st chapter of a love-drama story gone wild!This story is rated for ages 9 and over because younger children may not get the story


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, that belongs to 7th Heaven. But however this story does belong to me and me only.

Note to Flamers: No matter how many times you flame, I will continue to write. I don't care what you say, and if you do a bad enough flame, I'm not afraid to report you.

Note to Reviewers: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please don't make a comment turn into a flame. Just if the story stinks, let me down gently, and I will try to do better next time. I respect people who aren't rude but are truthful more then people that give pure insult.

Please R & R!

Chapter 1: When Love Goes Wild

"I hate Mondays." Ruthie said to herself bitterly while sitting in class waiting for the last bell of the day to ring.

"FINALLY!" Ruthie said with happiness as the bell finally rung.

Ruthie started to walk down the hall to Vincent's locker to give him a good bye kiss before going to meet Martin in the back parking lot to go home.

"Vincent, there you are, I was waiting for you." Ruthie said.

"Sorry Ruthie, I had to ask the teacher about that science project due next week." Vincent replied.

Ruthie leaned forward to kiss Vincent on the lips, but before she could, Martin ran up headed towards Ruthie with an strange look on his face.

"What's wrong Martin?" Ruthie asked.

Without answering Ruthie's question, he grabbed Ruthie's waist pulling her away from Vincent.

"We've got to go Ruthie, I've got a lot of homework to finish, and I need to get home right now!" Martin said eagerly.

"Oh that's okay, I don't have much homework anyways, Vincent can take me home so you can go ahead and get a jump start on your homework. Can you give me a ride home Vincent?"

Before Vincent could answer Ruthie, Martin replied "Oh that's okay we can just home right now, that it won't be any trouble for Vincent."

"It won't be any trouble for me to take Ruthie home." Vincent said.

"No, its really okay, we'll just leave now!" Martin replied.

"Okay….…." Ruthie said confusing, "Just give me a minute to say bye to Vincent."

"You'll see him all week Ruthie! Can we just go!" Martin said angrily.

Ruthie replied "Okay I guess so….bye Vincent, I love" Martin pulled her by the waist cutting her off before she could finished her sentence.

Ruthie and Martin walked to the car in the back parking lot, Martin's arm around Ruthie's waist ever so slightly pushing her along.

"Martin you can move your hand now, I'm not little kid!" Ruthie said angrily.

Martin moved his arm away from Ruthie's waist and rolled his eyes a bit. They both got in the car and Martin started to pull out of the parking lot and to head home.

Ruthie continued, "What's your problem? Why couldn't I be with my boyfriend for a few minutes? Why were you so eager to leave, and why couldn't just Vincent take me home?"

Martin replied meanly "Because I have homework Ruthie! Not that you care!"

Ruthie said back "That's why I was going to let Vincent take me home! Excuse me for being nice! I didn't even get to say bye to him!"

"You'll see him all week Ruthie." Martin said calmly.

"So! That's not the point, you were still be rude!" Ruthie said, stomping her foot and looking out of the window of the car.

""Whatever." Martin said concentrating on the road.

The ride was quiet the rest of the way to the Camden house, until finally they were home and Martin pulled into the driveway. 

Before Ruthie could open the door to get out of the car Martin said politely, "Let me get the door for you."

"I can get it myself." Ruthie said with a grudge, from the argument they had a few minutes ago.

Martin opened the door for her anyway and held out his hand to help her out of the car. Ruthie shrugged and took his hand and stepped out of the car.

Ruthie paused after he helped her out of the car and apologized and said "I'm sorry Martin, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." Martin said looking down towards the grass.

Martin put his arm around her waist again nudging her forward, and towards the front door, slowly lowering his hand down her waist and towards her butt. Ruthie putted away not paying attention and unlocked the door to the house and walked in. 

Martin immediately went upstairs and into his room and putted out his textbook and some paper and got busy with his homework. Ruthie said hi to her mom and then grabbed her book bag took out her binder and paper and got started on her homework.

About 10 minutes later Martin came running downstairs with a CD player in his hand, and head phones on his ears. He walked to the refrigerator took an apple out jumped on the couch to turn on the TV.

Ruthie said "I thought you had a ton of homework to finish."

Martin replied munching on his apple, "Finished it."

"You finished all that homework in only 10 minutes?" Ruthie said puzzled.

Martin said "Yep."

"Your telling me you interrupted me in the middle of a conversation with Vincent, to go home and finished your homework, to tell me it only took about 10 minutes finish?" Ruthie said with an irritated look on her face.

"Well it didn't take me as long as I thought." Martin said calmly trying to explain himself.

"uhhh!" Ruthie whispered out loud and rolled her eyes.

At about that time Ruthie's dad, Reverend Camden walked in the door. He walked to wife Annie, kissed her, and said to everyone "How about we go to that new restaurant tonight for supper!" 

Everyone shook their heads agreeably and asked her dad, "Can I invite Vincent, I didn't get to talk to him much today."

Rev. Camden said back, "Sure, go ahead and give him a call, he can meet us here first then we can all leave together."

Ruthie said happily "Great!"

Ruthie picks up the phone and started to dial Vincent's number.

"Vincent can come, he said he'd be here in 5 minutes!" Ruthie said.

Martin said with a slightly jealous look "Do we have to invite Vincent, I mean I was kind of hoping is was more of a family thing."

Before Rev. Camden could respond, a angry frown drifted across her face as she said "Martin, can I speak to you outside please!"

Martin responded with a faint nod as he walked behind Ruthie through the back porch. Annie, and Rev. Camden looked at each other puzzled as they saw the two walk outside.

"What is going on with you and Vincent!" Ruthie yelled.

"Maybe I just don't like Vincent!" Martin yelled back.

"Why wouldn't you like Vincent!" Ruthie said.

"Don't you get it Ruthie!" Martin said in a softer but still loudly tone.

"Get what! What's your problem! You're acting like a jerk!" Ruthie yelled even louder.

Martin says in a loud tone "You want to know what my problem is! I'll tell you what my problem is! You're my problem Ruthie Camden!" 

Martin says in a softer more polite tone "I've tried to hide it Ruthie, but I can't hide it anymore, I love you Ruthie Camden. Everyday when I see you walk past me my heart beats faster and faster. That beautiful face, that great personality. Every time I see you it seems like I fall in love all over again. I love you Ruthie Camden, I love you….."

Ruthie is shocked. She stands there with a blank face for a few moments. After those few moments and soft sweet smile drifts across her face. 

Martin says softly "Would it be okay if I kissed you….?"

Ruthie smiles and moves towards his face and both of them softly kiss each other on the lips. As both of them kiss, Martin puts his arms around Ruthie and Ruthie put her arms around Martin. A shadow of a person is in the background near the back gate to the house. As the person comes closer Ruthie and Martin pause and turn around only to see it is Vincent. Vincent is in shock. Vincent is angry and drops the beautiful red rose he got Ruthie, and walks toward the both of them. Ruthie and Martin are in panic.

What will happen next? Will Ruthie break up with Vincent? Will Martin continue to like Ruthie? Stay tuned for the 2nd chapter of "When Love Goes Wild"

givemeadime 


End file.
